A knee bolster is a lower portion of an instrument panel in a vehicle. The knee bolster is often made of padded structures to absorb energy during a vehicle impact when a knee of an occupant impacts the knee bolster. The knee bolster is typically positioned far enough from a seat to provide sufficient legroom to the occupant, but the knee bolster is also positioned close enough to provide protection during an impact. In the event of a vehicle impact, the knee bolster may prevent “submarining,” that is, when the occupant slides down the seat, which may reduce the effectiveness of other safety features, such as seatbelts and airbags.